Par le grand Saint Cookie !
by Foxylouu
Summary: OS - Quand les cookies se mettent entre House et Wilson... !


**Titre** : Par le grand Saint-Cookie !_  
_**Bêta** : Ma Rose !_  
_**Disclaimers** : Tout appartient à la Fox, ect...  
**Spoilers **: L'histoire se déroule durant la première partie de la Saison 2._  
_**Ship : **House/Wilson_  
_**Résumé** :_ Quand les cookies se mettent entre House et Wilson..._

_

* * *

  
_

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit brutalement, et quand Wilson vit de qui il s'agissait, il ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

- House, pars s'il te plait. Je travaille.

- Je sais, répondit ce dernier en s'allongeant sur le canapé.

- *soupir* J'aurais au moins essayé de te dissuader de rester...

- Tu appelles ça une tentative de dissuasion ? C'était plutôt mauvais, tu sais ?

House était maintenant confortablement installé et jouait avec sa canne.

- Pourquoi ? Tu t'attendais à ce que je te jette dehors ?

- J'aimerais bien voir ça !

Il réfléchit un instant puis lança :

- Tu ne comptes pas le faire, si ?

- Non... *soupir* Je comptais juste t'ignorer, et te regarder manger mes cookies tout en bouillant intérieurement. Comme d'habitude, quoi.

House se leva précipitamment, ce qui lui provoqua un léger déséquilibre. Il se rattrapa de justesse au bureau. Wilson le regarda, surpris par ce brusque mouvement.

- Quoi ? Tu as des cookies ?! Où ça ?

Wilson prit un air blasé et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

- Oh, mon Dieu !

- Non, moi c'est House. Mais vas-y surtout, continue, c'est toujours flatteur d'être comparé à une telle créature mythique.

_Okay, alors maintenant je vais l'ignorer, et il va partir. C'est tout simple._

- Tu sais que je vais pas abandonner aussi facilement. Alors dis moi où sont ces cookies.

- Il-il n'y a pas de cookies. C'était juste un exemple ! J'ai dit 'cookies' comme j'aurais pu dire... je sais pas moi... cassoulet !

- *sourire sadique* C'est ça. Tu sais que tu n'es pas très gentil... Tu as fait des cookies, et tu ne voulais pas les partager avec moi alors que tu sais que j'adooooore tes cookies ! Je suis vexé.

Il fit une moue boudeuse qui agaça Wilson.

- House, s'il te plait, sors. J'arriverais pas à travailler si tu farfouille partout autour de moi. Non, ne jette pas ça ! Non, ne.../

Il regarda, impuissant, House boiter vers le balcon et jeter le petit objet par dessus la rambarde.

- Mais... Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!

- C'était moche. Et maintenant c'est moche **et** explosé par terre, deux étages plus bas.

- C-c'était un cadeau d'une../

- petite cancéreuse toute chauve, je sais. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'ai l'impression que de la fumée va sortir de tes oreilles d'une seconde à l'autre !

- Arrête, aboya t'il, sa voix soudainement plus grave. Il n'y a. Pas. De. COOKIES !

- Ouh la menteu-seuuuh...

Wilson poussa un long soupir en signe d'exaspération, et leva les yeux au ciel, une des ses marques de fabrique. Il suivit des yeux son ami qui commençait à s'attaquer au bureau.

- Tu-tu fais quoi là ?

House se contenta de siffler, l'air de rien, tout en farfouillant sur le bureau.

- Non, House, pas ce tiroir !

Mais bien sûr, House ne l'écouta pas. Il ouvrit le tiroir et eut un air de satisfaction intense.

- Ah-ha ! L'odeur de la victoire n'a jamais été aussi appétissante !

- Remet cette boite où tu l'as trouvé.

Le ton se voulait ferme, comme celui d'une mère qui essaye de corriger son fils. Sauf que Wilson faisait une mère bien laxiste...

- Nan. Je l'ai trouvée, elle est à moi !

Il prit la boite dans ses bras tel un enfant serrant son doudou contre sa poitrine alors que sa mère veut le lui arracher des mains. Quelle belle famille ils formaient !

- ...

Wilson le gratifia d'un long regard appuyé, espérant avoir un quelconque effet sur House. Bien entendu, il n'en fut rien.

- Alors voyons voir à quoi ressemblent ces petites merveilles...

Il ouvrit la boite et eut un air émerveillée.

- Waaw... tout ce chocolat...

Il prit un gâteau dans la main et le renifla, un sourire stupide collé à ses lèvres. Wilson ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner.

- Attention, je vois un petit filet de bave dégouliner le long de ta bouche.

House ne répondit pas, et croqua délicatement dans le cookie, comme s'il dégustait un bon vin.

- Mais... Mais tu baves vraiment ! Se moqua Wilson.

Jouant celui qui était vexé, House lui lança un regard noir, et s'essuya la bouche – ah mince, il avait vraiment bavé !

Mais c'était son moment de gloire, pas celui de Wilson. C'est alors qu'il remarqua quelque chose qui trainait entre les gâteaux.

- Oh, un petit mot ?!

L'oncologue eut un air paniqué et enfouit à nouveau son visage dans ses mains.

- A qui pourrais-tu bien offrir une boite de cookies ?

Il lut donc la petite note à voix haute :

- 'Greg...' *pause* 'Je sais que tu les adores, j'ai voulu te faire un petit plaisir. Régale toi bien, W.' Oh.

On aurait pu cuire des œufs sur le visage de Wilson tellement il était cramoisi. Il aurait voulu que la terre l'engloutisse à l'instant même. Quelle idée il avait eu de glisser ce mot là dans la boite ?! Il avait d'ailleurs décidé de l'enlever avant de déposer la boite dans le bureau de House en partant. Mais c'était trop tard. House n'allait pas le lâcher avec ça avant un long moment !

- Aww, Jimmy. C'est trop adorable !! Et arrête de rougir !

Il le regardait d'un air malicieux.

- J'rougispas...

- Tu es une vraie fille, toi ! Si tu n'étais pas déjà marié, je te demanderais de devenir ma femme !

Le jeune médecin le regarda avec de grands yeux, choqué. C'était une blague, certes. Mais l'idée fit son petit bout de chemin dans sa tête. House sourit, amusé et fier de l'effet de sa réplique sur son ami, attrapa la boite et s'approcha de lui.

- Merci, _chérie_.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue, laissant Wilson avec des yeux tellement ouverts qu'ils pourraient tomber à tout moment de leur orbite. House laissa échapper un éclat de rire et quitta le bureau. Il adorait jouer avec Wilson.

Mesdames et messieurs, voici la véritable histoire du troisième divorce de James Wilson. Sa femme ne l'a pas trompée comme il l'avait dit à House, il a en réalité tout fait pour se faire mettre à la porte et venir vivre avec House, espérant ainsi lui montrer ses qualités de femme au foyer !

_FIN_


End file.
